Vida de plebeya
by Luz sword hyrule
Summary: -Eres solo un caballero y yo una princesa... - esas palabras frías que no quería decir salieron de mi boca, llegaron hasta su corazón. Aun cuando lo ame... desearía ser como cualquier plebeya y amar libremente.


**Como me di cuenta de que el drama es mi talento me propuse a hacer otra serie. También llena de drama y comedia… pues me gusta xD jajaja y por ahora las aventuras largas queda de lado, mejor una dramática historia, llena de misterio y romance.**

**Aclaraciones: las pondre aunque no vengan algunas cosas.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT = FLASH Back  
OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUO cambio de perspectiva.  
YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY (NOMBRE DEL LUGAR) YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY cambio de escena  
_cursiva_ = pensamiento.  
**Negritas** = importante  
Bueno aquí el prologo muy corto…

* * *

Vida de plebeya.

Prologo: Como cualquier princesa.

-eres solo un caballero…

-lo sé y es lo que más me mata, saber que esta aquí cerca de mí y a la vez tan lejos.

-lo lamento…

-Un rechazo no es el final, es el principio y mi necedad estará aquí, mi corazón ya fue robado por usted y eso no cambiara... princesa Zelda, yo la amo…

Verlo partir tan triste fue lo que más me dolió… su tristeza se notaba, yo tampoco estaba feliz, después de que se marcho a los entrenamientos corrí a mi alcoba. Llore unas cuantas horas… pero así debía ser. No me quería ni imaginar que le pasaría si mi padre se enteraba, si descubría mi amor por él.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Cuatro años antes…_

-hoy conoceremos a los nuevos aprendices de caballero…querida hija ambos debemos darles la bienvenida…

-bien padre.

Cada joven se presentaba y se ponía en fila delante de nosotros… esta vez habían sido cinco jóvenes. Más bien seis, solo que este llego un poco tarde…

-¡Disculpe! – dijo este con un cabello desalineado, todos sus compañeros lo miraron con fastidio, uno de ellos dijo a los otros. Traía consigo una túnica verde.

-miren, de nuevo las cobijas lo amarraron a la cama. – rieron en voz baja.

-¿Qué manera son esas de presentarse joven? – dijo mi padre molesto.

-p-perdóneme…. –dijo apenado paso ante mi padre con la cara roja – mi nombre es Link… vengo de la villa Kakariko… quiero ser con todo mi corazón protector de hyrule… un caballero, un protector real… lo que sea con tal de proteger a mi rey y a la princesa…

-muchacho… me han informado que es un caballero muy descuidado… un joven principiante que no sabe del arte de la espada y ¿así quiere proteger mi reino?… y más aun impuntual…

-Yo quiero aprender… por eso es que vine aquí – el chico seguía con la mirada abajo…

-debería volver a Kakariko… - dijo fríamente… era momento de meterme.

-padre… deberías de darle una oportunidad… quizá podrá ser un gran caballero…

-gracias princesa… yo… rey de hyrule… ¡le prometo convertirme en el mejor en menos de un año! Si no… ¡encarcéleme!

-o-oye… eso no podrás…

-Princesa… agradezco que me haya dado una oportunidad mínima… y así será… ¡seré el mejor y la protegeré lo juro!

-entonces cualquier cosa…

-¡si señor!

-la más grandes de mis prioridades y para muchos el mejor trabajo… si lo logra le daré el permiso de lidiar con mi hija... como su protector real... como ya saben todos Impa la protectora de mi querida hija zelda es ya muy vieja... y ahora solo es su nana.

-¡ah! – _¡no puede ser verdad!… ¿por qué mi protector?_ – pensé molesta.

-ese sería el más grande honor…

-pero… estará de acuerdo que alguna conducta indebida contra mi hija será penalizada con esclavitud… o muerte.

-si… yo no podría enamorarme de la princesa…

-bien muchacho… tengo tu palabra de hombre.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Y en verdad en menos de 7 meses ya era un experto… más inclusive que su propia mentora.

Suspire hondo – que mas puedo hacer… debo de ser como cualquier princesa.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**en verdad un prologo muy corto cierto... ewe espero que les guste... no se esperan lo demas xD esto solo es la introduccion.**


End file.
